User blog:VikingFyre/Poke'mon: The Scientist, the Fallen and the Leage
No that is not the title of the fiction I think I'll throw together lol. But this is an indication as to what I have in mind. So for your pleasure I shall lay down the synopsis and main character for you here and now. Set ten years before Red became champion, we follow the story of Dr. Victor Fenriz, a scientific prodigy who possesed tremendous psychic power and was one of the strongest Gym leaders in Kanto. Victor is accompanied by his powerful and off colored companions Malchior, an Alakazam, the misheivous Loke, a Haunter claiming to be the reincarnation of a god of chaos, Terror, the Aerodactyl, Dominque the Golduck, and Belle, a mysterious blue furred Pursian who is more than she appears. The story follows Victor as he faces a world where a former friend and equal follows down a dark and perilous path of corruption and greed; contemporaries and mentors seeking to unlock the ultimate mysteries of Poke'mon; serving the Poke'mon League as their ultimate agent, and ultimately raising a former champion to the rank of Gym Leader. Throught the story we are met with flashback of the horrors of the great war which left Kanto and Jhoto isolated from Hoein, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, and how Sakaki Giovanni became the head of the criminal organization Team Rocket. Victor strings us along throughout several years of his life and how his actions helped change and influence the world of Poke'mon as we know it from the game universre. Name: Victor Fenriz Occupation: Scientist, Leader of the Saffron City Gym, Indigo League Agent. Age: 37 Appearance: Victor is thin man with broad shoulders, long black hair he keeps tied back, and a long pointed beard. He generally wears a long lab coat, black slacks and boots, and carries his poke'balls on a bandoleer that crosses his gray undershirt. He stands at 6'3 and weighs 175 lbs. Backstory: At the young age of 5, the horrors of war in the world left Victor an orphan and lost in the wilderness outside of Kanto. One morning he was attacked by a flock of Spearows when he was rescued by an Abra named Malchior. For the next 2 years the two developed a bond which revealed Victor's own psychic powers which soon garnered him the attention of a young Agatha. For the next several years Agatha trained Victor, alongside a young Sakaki Giovanni and then Champion, Samuel Oak, training the young men to become the pinnical of the League's standards. Both Victor and Sakaki failed to become champions themselves, but were granted the privelage to take on the mantel of Gym leaders which had been emptied due to the horrors of war. Soon however the friendship is strained when Giovanni is pulled back into his family's dark dealings which have made the war bloody, ultimately leading Giovanni to overthrowing his father from his seat of power, only to become a new threat... Pokemon: Malchior - Alakazam/ Loke - Haunter/ Terror - Aerodactyl/ Dominique - Golduck/ Belle - "Pursian" Thats the basic summary of it all. Please lemme know what you think Category:Blog posts